1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to charging systems, and more particularly to a system for charging that does not require precise alignment between a device being charged and contacts through which the charge is supplied.
2. Description of Related Art
Rechargeable devices, such as rechargeable unmanned aerial vehicles, may be periodically recharged, to replenish the store of energy in rechargeable batteries included in such devices. Related art methods of recharging, which may involve manually inserting a connector from a power source into a corresponding connector on the rechargeable device, may be cumbersome, especially in the case of unmanned devices, for which it may be advantageous to be capable of recharging in a remote location without any human participation.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system for charging rechargeable devices.